The Wolf and His Mistress
by Redi Chalyn
Summary: Fenris finds himself a willing slave to love, while Elizabeth Hawke comes to understand that it's okay to fall. Will they be able to face the trials that come, however? Third in Champion of Kirkwall Saga.
1. Family Reunion

Fenris slammed his hands on the table, glaring at Aveline with angst. "I need to know if it's a trap!"

"I have done as you asked, Fenris," Aveline stood, "the rest is up to you." She walked out, passing Elizabeth Hawke on her way.

Elizabeth shook her head as Fenris cursed in what she could only assume was Tevinter. "If you're going to cuss, use a language we can all understand."

Fenris shook his head in disbelief that of all things, that was what she'd noticed. "I didn't tell you, but I followed Hadriana's lead. Everything she said about my sister was true. She's not a slave: she's a tailor in fact. I sent her a letter with enough coin to come meet me and now she's here!"

Elizabeth got a bad feeling suddenly. "You're worried it's a trap?"

"I don't know. The more it seems Danarius doesn't know, the more it turns out he does!" Fenris looked at Hawke. "Come with me, Hawke. I need you by my side."

Elizabeth pursed her lips for a moment. "Where is she?"

"She's at the Hanged Man. She'll be there during the day for at least the next week or so."

Elizabeth nodded. "You won't face this alone."

Fenris smiled softly, then looked down. "It would mean a lot to me. That's all I ask."

Elizabeth nodded, but could tell that Fenris didn't want to talk any more. She turned and left, sighing softly. Since they spent the night together three years ago then faced off against the Qunari, he'd grown more and more distant. Nonetheless, she knew now that she truly felt something for the former slave and she would stand by him no matter what, even if those feelings weren't returned. She shook her head and went back into his room, tilting her head. "Let's just go now."

"Are you sure? What about Meridith and the mages?"

Elizabeth laughed. "They'll still be there. Hell I could use a break. If they kill each other in the time this will take, well that's a bonus."

Fenris smiled and nodded, going with her. Aveline was still outside and came along, her curiosity getting the best of her.

When the three walked into the Hanged Man, Varric joined them, the group walking toward a table. Elizabeth noticed how there were no other patrons in the pub.

Fenris stepped closer to the table than the rest. "Varania...? I remember you. We played in our master's courtyard while Mother worked. You called me..." he stopped, the memory gone.

"Lito. That's your name." The red haired elf stood and looked away.

Fenris tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth gasped, realizing they were trapped. "Fenris, we need to get out of here!"

A graying mage walked down the stairs, accompanied by soldiers. Elizabeth didn't need to hear his name to know he was Danarius. She didn't even listen to what he said, but heard clear as day when he called her Fenris's mistress. "Fenris belongs to no one!"

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy? He is quite useful, isn't he?"

Fenris began to glow, glaring at Danarius and Vanaria both. Elizabeth pulled her staff out, stepping in front of Fenris. "I will see you dead, blood mage!"

Fenris drew his sword and sliced a soldier in half before they could react to Elizabeth's threat, Aveline ramming into another with her shield. Varric shot a flask of miasma into the thickest part of the crowd before picking off the guards. No sooner had they dealt with that threat, however, than Danarius summoned shades and rage demons to attack them. Elizabeth ignored everyone shouting at her to stay back and jumped in the middle of the fray, summoning the Maker's fist to slam their foes to the ground before freezing all the rage demons. She turned her attention to Danarius, focusing on him despite his attempts to stay out of the midst of battle. Fenris knew she wouldn't kill his former master and let her keep him distracted while they cut through wave after wave of shades, corpses, and demons. Finally, they stopped coming. Elizabeth stood over Danarius and put her staff on her back, stepping away. Fenris came over, glowing with rage, and grabbed him by the throat. "You are no longer my master!" He killed him quickly though painfully and let his body drop before turning his attention to Vanaria. Elizabeth closed her eyes, knowing what Fenris was going to do and understanding betrayal, but still not wanting to see him lose his family in a worse way than she'd lost hers. She turned away when he crushed her heart. Fenris sighed. "I thought finding my family would give me a place in the world, but it didn't. I am alone."

Elizabeth couldn't bear hearing his voice, seeing him so utterly crushed. She shook her head. "You have me, Fenris." She knew there were probably tears in her voice.

Fenris smiled sadly and put a hand on her cheek, then turned away, unable to look in her eyes when she so clearly still held him close even after leaving her alone that night then suggesting a duel that nearly killed her. "Let's leave this place. I don't want to see it anymore." He walked out, followed shortly by Elizabeth and Aveline.

The guard captain went back to the barracks while Elizabeth stared after Fenris sadly. Varric came out and touched her arm. "Care for a drink? I'm buying."

Elizabeth looked down at the dwarf and smiled, shaking her head. "Next time, Varric."

"Alright, but it'll cost you for giving me a raincheck." He went back inside to help clean up the mess.

Elizabeth sighed and made the walk back to Hightown. By the time she got there, she couldn't stand herself anymore and went to Fenris's mansion instead of her own estate, needing to talk to him. She walked right in and went upstairs to his room. "I helped you out of the trap you feared, and you killed your sister. Now what?"

"Is it so simple to you?!" Fenris spat with anger before realizing how difficult it must have been for her. He looked down when he saw tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. You...thank-you for being with me."

Elizabeth shook her head. "That's it?" She sighed with frustration and regret and turned to leave.

"Wait," she stopped at Fenris's voice, "that's not it." The elf sighed while Elizabeth returned to him. "What to you do when your past is...gone?"

"You start over," Elizabeth sat down as did Fenris.

"There's nothing for me here." Fenris sighed and grabbed a bottle, clearly having lied about drinking the last one six years ago.

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "There is something, Fenris."

Fenris looked at her, then looked down sadly. He sighed. "We've...never discussed what happened between us three years ago."

"You didn't want to talk about it." Elizabeth said flatly.

"I was a fool. I thought it better if you hated me, but it isn't better. Then, I told the Arishok you had the right to duel him, and you nearly died." He sighed.

"I didn't. That saved many lives, Fenris." Elizabeth couldn't believe he'd been thinking about that all this time. It was almost touching.

"I should have asked your forgiveness long ago. I hope you can forgive me now."

Elizabeth felt her heart thud. She blinked at him, stunned. She took a shaky breath. "I understand. I always understood." She didn't, and hadn't, but if this was how he wanted things then so be it.

Fenris went to her, putting his hands on the arms of the chair she sat on. "If there is a future to be had, I will walk into it gladly at your side."

Realization dawned on Elizabeth as she heard those words, realizing he wasn't trying to officially end whatever they'd had but was trying to rekindle the flames. She stood and grabbed him, kissing him as though her life depended on it. She'd never felt this feeling before, the sense of need. But she knew what it meant to value another's life above her own and that was love.


	2. Breakfast of Champions

Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly, unsure of herself for a moment. She was in her bed, alone, but there were two scents that were overwhelming her senses. She could smell Fenris around her, as well as the light scent of sweat. Ah yes, the elf had spent the night with her last night. And yet, here she was alone. She sighed as she sat up, going to the basin of water beside her bed and washing her face before dressing. She stepped out of her room, yawning, and went down the stairs into the foyer. She felt someone behind her and whirled around, eyes wide. She gasped as she saw Fenris there. Her jaw dropped slightly before she could hide her shock that he'd stayed. "Morning."

Fenris smirked. "Your touch hasn't changed a bit even over all these years."

Elizabeth smiled, blushing slightly. Orana walked in from the kitchen. "Will you both be having breakfast?"

Fenris tensed a bit but Elizabeth smiled at Orana. "Actually, Orana, you can take the morning off. We can take care of ourselves."

Orana's eyes widened and she looked ready to cry but nodded and walked away, joined by Bodahn. Elizabeth winked at Fenris and tilted her head, going to the kitchen herself. Fenris followed, unsure what was going on. "You are difficult to read, Hawke."

Elizabeth laughed and looked around the kitchen for a bit before getting started. "You can help if you want."

Fenris raised an eyebrow. "You...want me to cook?"

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at him. "Only if you want to." She thought a moment, punching herself inwardly at the insinuation he might have gotten because of his former slavery. "I like to cook but Orana's not much fun."

"Slaves aren't asked to be entertaining, most of the time." Fenris realized his voice sounded harsh and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "What would you have me do?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "You can't cook? How do you eat then?" She shook her head. "If you really want to help, just watch and learn." She stoked the fire a bit and reached toward the counter.

Fenris stepped over and touched her arm. "What do you need?"

"Some bread...oh wait we don't have any. Dammit!"

Fenris laughed and gently pushed her aside. "Allow me." He looked around and grabbed some basic ingredients, quickly making some bread dough. Elizabeth smiled and went over to start preparing some meat. After a few minutes of busy silence, she reached for the salt rub at the same time Fenris reached for the jar of honey. Their fingers touched and they looked at each other, smiling softly before continuing their tasks. Fenris turned around a bit and Elizabeth laughed softly, reaching over and pulling a clay slab with a smooth handle off a hook on the wall and handing it over to him. Fenris nodded and took it, putting the glazed dough on it, putting it on the coals in the fire.

Elizabeth slapped the ham a bit and turned around, looking at the fire. She grabbed a smooth iron slab and put the pieces of meat on it, putting it in the fire beside the bread dough. She looked at Fenris and smiled. "So you can cook."

Fenris raised an eyebrow. "I have to eat, as you said."

Elizabeth half shrugged. "True."

After awhile, the bread had browned and the ham was sizzling. Fenris took them both from the fire. Elizabeth took the meat and put it on a platter, hitting her arm on the iron. She cried out, grabbing her arm just above the burn. Fenris whirled around, taking her arm gently. "You should be more careful, Hawke."

Elizabeth laughed shakily. "Yeah I get that alot." She looked at the red mark. "I've had worse though."

Fenris narrowed his eyes but said nothing, going back to the bread. He took a knife and sliced it quickly and carefully, laying it out on a platter. He took the jar of honey and drizzled it lightly over the bread as Elizabeth took a pinch of an herb blend and sprinkled it over the ham. Fenris nodded and took both platters into the study, setting them on a table.

Elizabeth went into the foyer and motioned the others over. "Breakfast is on us, yes?"

Orana's eyes widened. "You cooked for us, my lady?"

Elizabeth laughed. "You act as though I can't cook." She went back into the study, sitting next to Fenris and getting a piece of bread as the two dwarves and Orana walked in. She took a bite and her eyes widened. She chewed slowly, savoring the taste as Fenris watched from the corner of his eye. She swallowed. "Wow that's amazing!"

Fenris smiled as he cut a piece of ham off and started eating. He nodded his approval. "Same to you, Hawke." He looked at the other three expectedly before they followed suit and helped themselves, with similar reactions.

Orana closed her eyes and sniffed. Elizabeth stood and put a hand on her shoulder. "You're still the best cook I've seen, Orana. Trust me I don't intend on sacking you."

Fenris looked up at Orana. "You should learn from an employer who's willing to teach."

Elizabeth smiled. "I don't need to teach her anything she doesn't wish to learn. It's actually pretty easy."

Orana smiled softly and nodded, taking another piece of bread. Fenris laughed. "That, however, you don't get to learn."

After they'd all finished eating, Elizabeth and Fenris went to her room. She undressed and started donning her robes. Fenris grabbed her staff and examined it with a mixture of emotions. He noticed Elizabeth's nervous stare. "You are probably the only mage I would ever willingly empower," he handed the staff over, "but you have shown your true colors."

Elizabeth smiled softly as she took her staff. "I never thought I'd hear you say that." She pulled her hair out of her robes and looked around for her brush. "Today I'm supposed to be meeting with Meredith. Should be interesting...since I am in fact a mage."

"A mage who knows the dangers associated with that title." Fenris took the brush from the bedside table and handed it to her.

"True, I suppose." She dragged the brush through her hair. "I just don't want to get locked in the Gallows."

"Is that not where mages belong? To be trained?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Yes, it is. I just..." She closed her eyes. "I'm scared."

Fenris took a deep breath. "Some deserve freedom, granted."

Elizabeth sighed in relief and nodded slightly. She looked at Fenris and smiled softly. "Good to know I can count on you to have my back."

Fenris stepped to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ask, and it is done."


	3. True Strength

Elizabeth, Fenris, Varric, and Aveline walked through Kirkwall in the snow, hunched over against the cold. Their armor was all enchanted to keep them warm, but it wasn't much good as the snow melted and seeped through, wetting their hair. Elizabeth led them through the Gallows courtyard and into the Templar Hall. Once inside the hallway, she sighed in relief at the break from the wind. She paused to gather her wits, stood straight, and walked up to the knight-commander's door. She opened it and walked to the blond woman. "You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, Hawke. Champion of Kirkwall, just as you deserve. Your argument against the mages was heard and appreciated. Orsino harbors blood mages; I just know it."

"Not all mages are malificarum." Elizabeth felt obligated to defend mages a bit, even though she hated her own magic.

Fenris crossed his arms. "But all mages can become such, given the chance."

Elizabeth closed her eyes, not feeling like arguing about it. Meredith nodded. "I know not all mages are blood mages, but I cannot take the chance that there are tainted sheep in the flock. Orsino is planning something; I know it. There is a meeting in Hightown tonight. I need you to be there, and find out what's happening."

"If this is so important, why not go yourself? Do you trust a mage?" Elizabeth was smirking.

"If I go myself, they will no doubt flee and the window of oppurtunity will be lost. But you, you are a mage. They will not suspect you of spying. You have proven yourself, Champion. Apostate or no, clearly you are worthy of Kirkwall's trust, for the moment."

Elizabeth nodded. "Alright. I'll see what the mages are stirring up for you." She turned and led the group from the room, back outside into the snow.

Varric looked at each of them. "Hey, let's go to the Hanged Man drinks on me."

Fenris tensed a bit, clearly not wanting to go back to the pub, but he nodded. Elizabeth smirked. "Sounds good to me." She let Varric lead the way to the Hanged Man for drinks.

As the group walked in, Elizabeth spotted a large table in the corner close to the fire and went straight to it before anyone else could occupy it. They all sat down and Varric waved a lady over to order a round. Aveline looked around, then at Elizabeth. "That was unexpected."

"Bracing, to say the least." Elizabeth rested her staff against the wall, putting her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her hands.

"You would betray your own kind? I understood killing that noble some years back who wanted to help Ferelden, but you don't know that you're getting paid this time." Aveline stared into Elizabeth's eyes.

Elizabeth stared right back into the guard captain's eyes. "I'm doing what's right, Aveline. I may be a mage, but I'm not blind. I won't let magic destroy anyone else's families."

"And if it goes sour? You may end up killing innocent people, destroying their families."

Elizabeth stiffened, clenching her hands into fists. Fenris leaned forward. "Mages are not innocent. Not when they summon demons and accept deals to gain power. Their families will be better for the loss."

Varric shook his head and raised a hand. "Hey now, let's not weigh the place down with this. Ah, look at those pints!" Everyone leaned back as the barmaid set the glasses down on the table. They each took one and held it a moment. Varric smiled. "What are we toasting today?"

"I would say justice, but that name's taken." Elizabeth smirked.

Fenris tilted his head. "To good fortune then. May the strong survive and the weak crumble."

Aveline nodded, still looking at Elizabeth. "True strength in actions, rather than power."

Varric smiled. "Here here." They all took a drink.

Elizabeth stared into her glass, seeing her reflection in the drink. With each movement, her face rippled, but returned to normal just as quickly. She smiled inwardly at the comparison. Each act she made or that was made caused a ripple but she remained. Even after her glass was empty, the warmth of the booze served as a reminder that she had been. As if sensing the comparison himself, Fenris remarked "True strength is remaining constant as everything changes. The weak stumble and collapse."

Varric raised his glass silently and drained the contents. "Another round?"

Aveline shook her head and stood. "Not for me. My guards need me, sober. I'll see you in Hightown tonight, Hawke." She left to return to the keep. Elizabeth and Fenris both nodded and Varric waved the barmaid back to refill their glasses.

After a few more rounds, Fenris shook his head. "We should be going soon. It's nearly nightfall."

Elizabeth nodded and stood, grabbing her staff. Varric laughed as he stood, having indulged himself a bit more than the others. Elizabeth shook her head at him, laughing silently. They went outside, where they were instantly sobered by the snow and sleet. The sun had nearly set, and Elizabeth led them to Hightown, where Aveline rejoined them as promised.

The group quickly found the meeting spot, but they were all shocked to find templars and mages collaborating together. There was no conversation, however, as they attacked upon seeing the champion. Elizabeth threw herself in the middle of the fight, summoning the stone beneath her feet to cover her in armor. Though she felt heavier, she was grateful for the added protection as the templars' swords simply bounced off her skin. When they were all vanquished, Elizabeth let the rock crumble from her and looked around. "Well that was an interesting greeting." She searched the bodies and found a note giving further instructions. "The Docks, eh? That's not until tomorrow. I'd say we can all use a good night's rest, yes?"

"Agreed." Fenris put a hand on his shoulder and slowly spun his arm around to relieve the stiffness. Varric nodded and said his good-byes, returning to the Hanged Man. Aveline went back to the keep, leaving Elizabeth and Fenris to walk home. Fenris was closer, but he insisted on accompanying Elizabeth to her estate to be sure she arrived safely. Even Hightown wasn't safe from criminals after dark.

Elizabeth walked inside and went straight upstairs and to her room, undressing to enjoy the hot bath Orana had drawn for her. Though the water was tinted red, she relaxed and let the heat seep in and replace the cold. After thoroughly cleaning herself and healing her minor wounds from before summoning the armor, she crawled into bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, though the sleep was restless. Something bad was coming, and she dreaded what happened in her dreams.


	4. A Hostage Freed

Elizabeth jerked awake the next morning to find Fenris standing at her bedside, staring at her with a bewildered look. She also noticed sunlight pouring in through the window. She groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"For such a long sleep, it seems to have been restless."

Elizabeth grunted. "Nightmares."

Fenris crossed his arms. "I was not aware mages had nightmares. Do you not enter the Fade in a conscious state?"

"Yes, we do but..." Elizabeth sighed. "I won't lie: demons and other spirits seek us out and speak to us, as you know. Sometimes they show us things. It is up to us to decide to believe what we see or not."

Fenris scoffed. "Believing in what a demon tells you is the reason Merril is weak."

"And Anders is an abomination, I know. There are rules to being a mage which of the three, I am the only one who could have an excuse not to be aware of. Merril was trained by the keeper, and Anders grew up in the Circle." Elizabeth looked at Fenris. "But whether or not it was a demon who showed me what I saw, I can see it happening."

"You're afraid of the future." Fenris was almost shocked, since Elizabeth had never shown fear.

"Terrified." Elizabeth sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her head. "How long before my acts catch up with me? How long do I have?"

"That I truly cannot say. I can, however, tell you that your actions in the present dictate the future far more than your past." Elizabeth nodded and threw the covers off of herself, gasping at the cold. She shivered as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, standing. Suddenly, a coughing fit overcame her and she put a hand on the wall as she doubled over. Fenris put an arm around her shoulders, rubbing her chest until it passed. "Should you go out like this?"

Elizabeth shrugged him off, going to put her robes on. "You know I do not have a choice. You're not coming with me though."

Fenris's eyes widened. "You don't need me?"

"Don't take it hard, Fen. You're still hurt from last night, and you won't let me heal you. I'm not even going to suggest Anders." She grabbed her staff. "Just take a day. I'll come by tonight for your reading lesson."

Fenris opened his mouth to say something but didn't. He nodded. "As you wish." He turned and left, going back to his mansion.

Elizabeth went downstairs and gestured at her dog before leaving with him at her heels. She sent him to get Varric, Aveline, and Anders before going to the docks to meet up with them.

The group found the mages and templars easily and the battle ensued. Elizabeth sent her hound at the enchanter before bringing the stone beneath her to be her armor. The battle was over quickly and she let the rock crumble, pouting at Varric for beating her at their little killing contest. She looked around, seeing Kerren. "You would be the last person I'd expect to find collaborating with blood mages, Kerren."

"They're not blood mages, or even apostates. They want the Circle. They want it to work as it should."

Elizabeth listened absently, smirking. Suddenly, she was jerked to full attention as she heard the word 'hostage'. "Wait, who did they take?"

"Some elf from Tevinter. He killed several but-"

Elizabeth's jaw clenched and the other three took a step back from her. "Fenris! I'll kill you I swear by Andraste herself!"

Kerren raised his hands up. "We're not going to hurt him. I swear, if I'd known you were the one they were talking about...I told them not to do it!"

"Where?" Elizabeth took a step toward Kerren, glaring into his eyes. Her hands were crusting with ice that was melting from the fire she was making at the same time. "Where did they take him?"

"Our-our camp! On the Wounded Coast!"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "If he's hurt, there's no place you can hide." She turned and looked at the others. "Let's go." Her dog barked and bit Kerren's leg as they left to get to the Wounded Coast.

The entire way to the camp, Elizabeth ignored the cold as the rain froze on the ground and soaked through her robes. She shoved Samson out of the way, not even hearing him say he was going to get the templars. She saw Ser Thrask and glared at him, noticing Fenris laying on the ground, unmoving.

"I'd hoped you wouldn't come."

Elizabeth scoffed. "You take my friend hostage and do Maker knows what to keep him, and you expect me to, what? Dance?"

"Little more than friends from what I hear," Varric whispered. He cringed when Elizabeth's glare turned to him for a moment.

Grace stepped up and began instigating a fight despite Thrask's attempts to keep the peace. Elizabeth shook her head and pulled her staff out. "Maker spit on you all." Her hound ran at Grace, sensing Elizabeth's emotion. Varric shot a volley of arrows to come down on everyone as Aveline bowled into a mage. The battle seemed to last forever, but finally Elizabeth stood over Grace's body, mangled and chewed on. She looked over to see the dark skinned mage she'd let go years ago, walking over to Fenris.

"I tried to stay away from Grace but...it seemed like hers was the only way." He looked down at the former slave. "She used blood magic to hold him. Only blood can free him."

Elizabeth glared but knew there was no choice. She nodded and he slit his wrist. As the blood hit Fenris, he gasped and sat up. Elizabeth ran to him and knelt before him, helping him stand with her. Fenris rubbed his head. "Blood magic...I am sorry. I was weak."

Elizabeth shook her head, grabbing him in a hug. Varric smirked, then turned and saw Samson running up with Knight Captain Cullen and some other templars. Cullen looked around, then looked at Elizabeth. "I hope you were here to stop them, not aid them."

"The mages need to be punished. Meredith is right." Elizabeth looked around as if she were just now realizing how many there had been.

Cullen nodded and ordered the templars to bring the survivors in for interrogation. Elizabeth looked at Samson and nodded her silent thanks. "Cullen, I think Samson should be given a second chance. In the end, he showed where his allegiance lies."

Cullen nodded and led the templars, mages, and Samson back to the Gallows.

Elizabeth sighed as she started to calm down. She coughed into her wrist, shivering. Fenris put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go. I don't want to see this place anymore." In a quieter voice so only Elizabeth could hear, he said "And you need to be inside." Elizabeth nodded and led them back to Kirkwall, her hound prancing at her side with a victory pant. Aveline promised him some mutton when they got back to the city.

Elizabeth smirked. "Aveline, you can take him to the keep with you if you want. I'm sure he won't mind a bit more exercise and it's been awhile since your guards had to face him."

Aveline laughed. "Sure thing, Hawke. What do you say, boy? Want to chew on some recruits?" The dog barked. "After your mutton, of course." He jumped around in a circle, barking and wagging his tail. Aveline nodded.

Elizabeth smiled, shaking her head. Varric turned and looked at her. "Coming to the Hanged Man for drinks?"

"Maybe later."

Varric shrugged. "Alright but it'll be on you, remember."

Fenris cleared his throat. "Actually, I think it may be on me."

"You don't count. You were...ah, well you didn't have a chance to kill anyone."

"Besides, didn't I tell you to take a day?" Elizabeth laughed. "Drinks on me tomorrow then."

Varric laughed. "Alright." When they got to the city, he waved. "Say bi, Bianca." He walked off to Lowtown as Aveline took the mabari to the keep.

Elizabeth and Fenris went to her estate instead of his after he convinced her that hers would be better for the reading lesson with more light. Oranna smiled and curtsied at them as they entered, irritating Fenris. Elizabeth led him into the study and waved at the bookshelf. "Pick something. Just please for Andraste's sake not Anders' Manifesto."

Fenris laughed and went to the bookshelf, looking through the volumes. He could read some of the titles, but not all of them. He raised an eyebrow as he recognized Varric's name. "Liz, what's this?"

Elizabeth went over and looked, laughing. "Siege in Hightown: Siege Harder." She shook her head. "Varric must be stopped."

Fenris smirked. "Have you even read his books?"

"I hear his stories. That's enough."

Fenris shrugged and pulled the book out. "It looks...interesting."

Elizabeth shrugged. "Be my guest." She went to a chair and sat down, joined by Fenris in the other one. She put a finger under her nose but couldn't hold back a sudden sneeze. She rubbed her nose, eyes remaining closed.

Fenris looked at her with the type of concern he only showed in private. "Liz?"

"I'm fine, Fenris."

He shook his head and reached over, laying a hand on her forehead. "You're feverish."

"It's just warm in here."

"Hawke!" Elizabeth jerked her head up and looked at him. "You're sick."

Elizabeth was about to retort, but sighed, looking down. "I'm the Champion of Kirkwall. I'm an apostate mage who is only not being made tranquil because of what I did three years ago. And I'm a thread away from being alone." She could feel Fenris's gaze and shook her head. "The word is stressed, Fenris."

Fenris narrowed his eyes but nodded, looking down at the book. He started reading, surprised by the simple words Varric had used. He had little trouble, making Elizabeth smile at his progress. She didn't tell him that she had in fact not only read the book, but had helped Varric write it, making sure he didn't use many overly large words. She found herself slowly being lulled to sleep by Fenris's deep voice, not even waking when he stopped and picked her up, carrying her upstairs and laying her on the bed. She heard him stampering and opened her eyes slightly. She pushed herself up and got up, taking her robes off. Fenris sat on the bed as she laid down. He tucked her in and watched her sleep for a bit, tracing the lines of the tattoo she'd gotten on her arm.


	5. News Report

Elizabeth woke the next morning to find Fenris had stayed the night, which she had no complaints over. She rolled over onto her side and rested her hand over his chest, feeling his muscles tense then relax. Eyes still closed, she felt his weight shift before feeling his arm wrap around her, caressing her arm. "I apologize for staying past my welcome."

Elizabeth nuzzled the side of his chest. "You're always welcome, Fen. I'm sorry I snapped at you. It was uncalled for."

Fenris grunted. "You could say I expected it. You've never been one to listen well."

Elizabeth was quiet for a bit and Fenris thought she'd fallen back asleep. "I had the dream again. I know you don't want to hear it, but I can't help but want to believe it."

Fenris sighed. "My distaste for mages does not blind me as some would believe. There are benevolent spirits in the Fade who can be trusted, but the true question is can you believe it was not a demon."

Elizabeth shook her head as well as she could. "I don't know. Even a demon can tell the truth when convenient, however."

Fenris tensed and glowed slightly, but made himself relax. "Granted. But can they not also lie when convenient?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Thus you see my dillema." She coughed, turning her face into the sheets. "I think a visit to Lowtown is in order."

Fenris turned his head to look at her and raised an eyebrow. "That was...unexpected."

"There's no better place to hear the news of Kirkwall. Besides, I owe everyone drinks from yesterday." Elizabeth sniffed and pushed herself up, rubbing her eyes.

Fenris sat up, running his fingers through his hair. "The Hanged Man, then. I feel I should tell our dwarf friend something of his book."

Elizabeth chuckled lightly. "What might that be?"

"That he shouldn't write such a heavy subject with such light words."

Elizabeth laughed, shaking her head. "He did it per my request, Fenris. I wanted you to have a book you can easily read on your own."

Fenris nodded after a bit. "Thank-you, then. It was...interesting." He got up and put his armor on, grabbing Elizabeth's robes and handing them to her.

Elizabeth took her robes, nodding her thanks, and got up to put them on. She shivered. "Maker it's cold."

Fenris raised an eyebrow but shrugged, thinking it felt nice. He took his sword and sheathed it on his back as Elizabeth grabbed her staff. "After you."

Elizabeth nodded and went downstairs, smiling at the dwarves and Oranna as they left, going to Lowtown. She went into the Hanged Man and looked around, finding Varric sitting at a table telling a group of people some ridiculous story. She smirked and walked up, the crowd dispersing as Varric finished his tale. "Well Varric, what glorious feat have I accomplished this time?"

"Nothing you haven't heard already, I'm sure. You don't remember fist fighting the Arishok?"

Eizabeth laughed. "That's not the way I remember it, no. But you know how three years can work wonders on the memory."

"Sadly so." Varric shook his head. "So, here to pay up from yesterday?"

"You know I always honor my debts."

"I'll have someone get Aveline and Anders then." Varric noticed Fenris tense up and laughed. "I'll make sure he doesn't bring Justice along for the drinks, I promise." He went over to the bar and spoke with a barmaid for a moment before returning. "Well, have a seat." He sat down to further encourage Elizabeth and Fenris. "So, how was the ah, reading lesson?"

Fenris sat down with Elizabeth. "I'd like to thank you for writing a book I can read so easily."

"Why Fenris! I never thought I'd hear you say that. You still owe me two sovreigns though."

"I'm good for it."

Varric scoffed. "Meaning you'll borrow it from Lizzy, right?"

Elizabeth smirked. "Something I should know, you two?"

Varric laughed and shook his head. "He lost a game of Diamond Back."

Elizabeth laughed, shaking her head. "Hate to tell you Fenris, but you're on your own there."

Fenris raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't actually going to even ask." He reached into his coin purse and laid two sovreigns on the table. "Payment as promised."

Varric laughed and raised a hand, shaking his head. "Keep it, elf. If it took you this long you must need it for something. I'll add that worth onto the tab next time you buy drinks."

Elizabeth smirked and turned her head to see Aveline and Anders walking in. The guard captain and abomination came over and sat down as the barmaid went to get the group's drinks. Elizabeth rubbed her head absently, listening to Varric detail the entire battle to Fenris with at least five embellishments per sentence. She scoffed and shook her head as he finished his tale. Anders was also shaking his head at the tale. Suddenly, Elizabeth jerked forward, stifling a sneeze. Aveline put a hand on her shoulder. "You alright, Hawke?"

Elizabeth nodded, sniffing. "Yeah just dust."

Anders narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Varric clapped his hands as the barmaid came with their drinks, taking his and having a hearty drink. Elizabeth sipped hers before leaning onto the table. "So Varric, what's the news around Lowtown?"

Varric sighed. "I knew you'd bring something heavy onto the table." He shook his head. "Nothing you haven't heard already, I'm sure. Trouble's brewing, and when she boils over Kirkwall will see a storm unlike any other."

Anders clenched his fists. "Blighted templars..."

Aveline groaned. "Anders, not now. At least admit the fault is on both sides."

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Not now from either of you. I asked for news and I got it. It's over now; let's drink." She raised her glass and took a drink, as did the others. After a couple hours of merrymaking, Aveline shook her head and stood, saying something about returning to guard duty. Elizabeth waved at her, shaking her head as she still laughed at a joke Varric had told.

Varric stood. "Well, I've got tales to spin. I'll be here if you need me."

Elizabeth laid some coins on the table for the barmaid to pick up and stood to go. She put a finger under her nose but still sneezed, breaking into a muffled coughing fit. Fenris put an arm around her shoulders and waited for the fit to pass. Anders narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't know which is more disturbing. A mage who can heal but is clearly sick, or a mage hater coddling her."

Fenris glared at him and started to glow. "Mages cannot heal themselves. Unlike you, she has not allowed herself to become an abomination."

Anders reached for his staff but Elizabeth stepped between them, reaching for her own staff. "Now is neither the time nor place."

Anders shook his head. "How you can stand to be with him I will never understand!" He turned to go. "I'll be at my clinic if you decide you need healing." He walked out.

Elizabeth shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. Fenris rubbed her back. "You do seem to be faring worse."

Elizabeth groaned. "Now you. Perfect."

Fenris grunted. "I'm not saying I agree with that...abomination. However perhaps you should get some rest."

Elizabeth shrugged him off. "I don't have time for that, Fenris. C'mon, let's go. Varric confirmed what I already knew, but I couldn't really get actual news from him with Anders threatening to boil over at the mention." She coughed into her wrist.

Fenris was tempted to tie her up and drag her back to her estate, but nodded. "Ask, and it is done." He followed her out back into the cold.

After about an hour of walking around the Lowtown Bazaar gathering bits of information and opinions, Elizabeth stopped and braced herself against a wall, breathing hard. Fenris stood by her, watching to be sure no shady characters looked for too long. Elizabeth stood and composed herself, sniffing. "Well everyone seems to be saying the same thing. Not that it's news to us, but it's scary that everyone agrees without falter." She sneezed, stifling several more.

Fenris watched her. "Perhaps this is a conversation better had indoors."

Elizabeth nodded. "You're right. More privacy...and warmth." She rubbed under her nose, certain that if she sneezed one more time her head would explode.

Fenris nodded and led the way back to Hightown, keeping the pace slow to make it easier on Elizabeth. When they finally got to her estate, he opened the door for her and put an arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm. Oranna came up. "Has something happened?"

Fenris looked at Oranna for a moment. "She's a bit cold. She'll be fine though."

Oranna nodded and hurried off to draw a hot bath for Elizabeth. Elizabeth coughed into her wrist, walking up the stairs and to her room. Fenris accompanied her and laid his sword against the wall beside her staff. He put a hand on her cheek, eyes widening. "You're feverish."

Elizabeth nestled her face into his palm, eyes closed. She didn't say anything though, until she thanked Oranna for bringing the water in for her bath. She took her robes off and stepped in, easing into the water and sighing. She laid there for awhile, Fenris watching her. He sat on the edge of the bed, reaching over and rubbing her shoulders as she soaked. He remembered being ordered to massage Hadriana on a few occasions, but this was different. He truly wished for Elizabeth to feel amazing, and that desire pulsed through his arms into his hands, working wonders on her muscles.


	6. That Blighted Mirror

The next day, Elizabeth led Fenris, Anders, and Merril up Sundermount. She shook her head and turned her head to look at the group. "So you're sure you want to do this? You really want to talk to this demon?"

"Enough, Hawke. I have made my decision."

Fenris rolled his eyes and Anders shook his head as Elizabeth sighed and continued on. She had a sinking feeling about this, like something had already gone wrong. When they finally stopped, Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at the idol. "Something seems off..."

Merril approached the idol and raised an eyebrow. "Something's wrong. This is where the spirit was bound but now it feels...empty."

Elizabeth shook her head. "We have to track it down."

"What could have happened?"

Merril's question was answered as Keeper Marathari walked up. "I...happened."

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she heard the explanation. She shook her head in disbelief, looking at Fenris and Anders to see a similar reaction. She grabbed her staff as the pride demon came forth, attempting to put it in a crushing prison. The attempt failed and she was knocked against the far wall. She heard Fenris yell and stood up, bringing the rock to shield her as she ran back into the fight. She stopped short as the demon used their spilled blood to strengthen itself. She shook her head and reached into the Fade, bringing the Maker's fist down upon it. The demon didn't fall, but it staggered which was enough for Vengeance to rush in. Fenris was about to jump but was too late, being knocked away by the demon. Elizabeth looked over but saw that Merril had placed herself between the demon and former slave, casting nature spells and protecting Fenris. Elizabeth nodded at her, unsure if she could see but unable to do more. She sent a bolt of electricity coursing through the pride demon and it was gone, replaced by the keeper.

Anders returned to normal and waved a hand, quickly healing the others. Merril ran to the keeper, who stood up. "You did it. The demon is gone. You are so much stronger than I had thought."

"Keeper, I..." Merril sounded close to tears.

Elizabeth shook her head. "You told us we would have to kill you. It's the only way to cure a possession."

The keeper backed away but Merril followed, brandishing the knife she used to perform blood magic. "Dareth shiral, Keeper." She stabbed Marathari, quickly ending it. As she died, the demon returned to the Fade. Merril dropped to her knees, crying.

Elizabeth walked over, glaring down at the blood mage. "What part of 'don't use blood magic or bad things will happen' did you not understand?"

Anders shook his head. "That...was the bravest thing I've ever seen. The world is poorer for having you in it instead of her."

Fenris looked at the mage. "For once, we agree."

Merril stood. "We should go, tell the clan. Someone needs to come...take care of her."

Elizabeth nodded and led the way. Once on the mountain, however, they were met by a group of hunters. Elizabeth quickly explained and vowed not to let Merril's blood magic hurt anyone again. She grabbed Merril's arm roughly and pulled her through, going through the camp as quickly as possible and returning to Kirkwall. She shook her head once they were in Lowtown. "Merril, go home."

"Hawke, I-"

Elizabeth sneezed, shivering. Fenris stepped up, glaring at Merril like it was her fault. "Go home, blood mage. You're finally free."

"I never meant for any of this to happen."

Fenris narrowed his eyes. "How many more people have to die before you realize your mistake? How many have to suffer before you realize that making deals with demons NEVER ends well?"

Anders stepped in. "Go home, Merril. He may be an unreasonable ass, but he's right."

Merril shook her head and stomped off in anger. Elizabeth sighed. "Now what?"

Anders narrowed his eyes at her. "Is that a serious question?"

"Would she have asked otherwise?" Fenris glared at the abomination.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Enough!" She broke into a coughing fit from yelling.

Anders shook his head. "Whatever you do, find someone else. I'll be in Darktown." He walked off.

Fenris rolled his eyes and looked at Elizabeth. "You look like hell, Lizzy."

"Well considering the fact that two of my companions are a blood mage and an abomination, I'd wager that's probably where I am right now." Elizabeth sniffed, rubbing her head.

Fenris grunted. "At least one of the problems is dealt with, for now. Without that demon she can't make that mirror work."

"True, I suppose." Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head. She put a finger under her nose but sneezed anyway.

Fenris stepped over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go."

Elizabeth shrugged him off. "Don't coddle me, Fenris."

Fenris shook his head. "Are you really so blind you can't tell when you're sick?"

Elizabeth groaned. "Fenris, not now." She coughed into her wrist.

Fenris shook his head. "Very well then." He thought a moment. "Are we still having our lesson tonight?"

Elizabeth smiled faintly and nodded. "I found a new book. It's history, which you seem to like."

Fenris nodded. "Those who do not learn from mistakes of the past are bound to repeat them in the future." He put a hand on her arm and gently guided her toward Hightown.


	7. The Pot Boils Over

Elizabeth and Fenris sat in her study, Bodahn stoking the fire to make it warmer. Despite her magic, Elizabeth rarely if ever used it in her own home. She handed Fenris a thick, leather bound book with golden lettering on the spine. Fenris took it and read the title. "History of...Kirkwall." He looked at her. "You wish me to read about this one city? I confess, I almost expected something about the Imperium."

Elizabeth smirked. "It is, in a way. Kirkwall was once a slave outpost, you know. Long before either of us were born, before the first Blight even."

Fenris grunted, studying the book. "That it is no longer speaks for itself. Very well." He opened the book and raised an eyebrow at the pages, then looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked at it. "Oh, sorry. It's in script." She held her hand over the book and the letters changed to print.

Fenris looked at her. "Have you been enchanting all the books you have me read? Do you wish me to only read certain ones and not others?"

Elizabeth held her hands up. "It's not like that, Fenris. I learned the same way."

Fenris grunted, looking back to the book. He began. "It's di-ffi-cult...difficult, for many to...com-pre-hend?" Elizabeth nodded. "Comprehend today, but there was a time when Kirkwall was be-leeved...believed to be the very edge of the world." He looked at her. "Isn't there a similar belief in Ferelden?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes. Most Fereldens believe that there is nothing past the Kocari Wilds."

"Would they not know better if they simply traveled on?"

The question caught Elizabeth off guard. "I...I never thought about it. The Wilds are said to be dangerous, but I've never been there. When we ran from Lothering we didn't go that far south before the witch saved us."

Fenris grunted and looked back to the book. "It was...Emer-ius?" He shook his head. "Emerius then, named after its founder Mag-is-ter...Magister Emerius...Kray-van..." He looked at Elizabeth. "I'd like to see you pronounce these names."

Elizabeth half shrugged. "I can't, honestly. I don't know how things are pronounced in Tevinter so I'm sure I butcher all their words."

Fenris raised an eyebrow. "How would you pronounce this then?" When Elizabeth said the name, Fenris laughed, shaking his head. "I stand corrected. I don't want to see you pronounce these names." He returned to the book. "It was but one out-post...outpost on the very...fringe? Fringe of the Tev-in-ter...oh so that's how it's spelled." He continued reading but didn't get very far when there was a loud bang as the front door was opened and slammed.

Elizabeth jumped up as she heard a none-too-happy Aveline calling her name. She went into the foyer. "Calm down, Aveline. What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Hawke, you tell me. They're your people, after all."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "I assume you're not talking about the overly large group of Fereldens living in Hightown."

"I'm talking about the mages. A Templar just came demanding the city guard to step in at the Gallows. Deal with it, Hawke. My men are not getting involved if I can help it."

Elizabeth sighed, coughing into her wrist. "Then I guess it can't be helped. I was rather hoping they could deal with this themselves." She went back into the study and looked at Fenris, who was reaching for his sword. "It looks as though our lesson will have to be continued later."

Fenris nodded. "Lead the way."

Elizabeth led Fenris and Aveline outside, her mabari at her heels. On their way to the Gallows, she stopped at the Hanged Man. "Wait here." She went in and found Varric finishing a tale. She went over to him as the people left. "C'mon, Varric. Something's going on at the Gallows."

"Right behind you, Lizzy." The dwarf stood up.

"Varric...bring Bianca."

Varric nodded. "Never leave her." They went outside and the group went to the Gallows where they were met by a mage saying Orsino had already gone to the Chantry, chased by Meredith.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Would have been easier to stay in Hightown." She led the way back to Hightown and to the Chantry, where they met Orsino and Meredith in the middle of an argument.

When the argument was at its peak, Anders stepped out of the shadows, stamping his staff on the ground. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes as he went on about how there could be no comprimise. "Anders...what did you do?"

"What had to be done." A pillar of light exploded from the Chantry and the building came apart. Elizabeth gasped as she saw it, shaking her head in disbelief.

Meredith and Orsino had similar reactions. "Why would you do this? You've doomed us all!"

Meredith narrowed her eyes. "The Grand Cleric has been killed, the Chantry destroyed, by magic."

Orsino held his hands up, backing away. "The Circle didn't do this!"

Elizabeth grabbed her staff, glaring at Anders. "What were you thinking?!" She looked over at Meredith and Orsino. "Mages can't be trusted."

Meredith nodded. "I couldn't agree more." She drew her sword.

Orsino shook his head. "You all stay here and hold them off! I've got to warn the others!" He ran off.

"Coward..." Elizabeth stepped back from the group of mages, not really wanting to fight them.

Fenris stepped up to her, sword in hand. "Be strong." He ran in and fought all of them at once.

Elizabeth shook her head, freezing three of the mages so Fenris could shatter them with his sword. Aveline rushed in as well, helping finish the fight off.

Meredith sheathed her sword. "Well, Champion. Meet me at the Gallows. I leave your 'friend' here for you to deal with." She walked off with the other Templars.

Elizabeth shook her head and went over to Anders. She shook her head. "Andraste's ass you're an idiot." She rubbed her nose.

"How can you side with the Templars? You're a mage!"

Elizabeth gritted her teeth and pulled a knife out of her robes. "Goodbye, Anders." She plunged the knife into his back and pushed him down. She turned around and started walking. "Let's get going."

Fenris nodded and followed her, as did Varric and Aveline.


	8. The Harvester Harvests

Elizabeth, Fenris, Varric, and Aveline ran through the Gallows, killing the mages with the templars. Elizabeth felt sick at what she was doing, but knew that Meredith was right. The entire city could not be risked in an attempt to protect the few innocent mages. She stopped short when she saw Orsino, surrounded by corpses. She looked around, a sinking feeling in her stomach. She grabbed her staff and froze the monster before her, though it had little effect. Fenris ran up and sliced an arm off with his sword. He grimaced at the scent as hundreds of arrows pierced its flesh. Aveline bashed it with her shield, but before anyone could make a killing blow, several skeletons came to assault them.

Elizabeth cried out as an arrow went into her shoulder. She turned around and formed a fireball, throwing it at the group of skeletons the arrow had come from. There was a gruesome noise in a corner as Orsino reincarnated as another, though smaller harvester. Elizabeth formed a crushing prison from the Fade to hold him while the others finished off the skeletons. She sent a powerful bolt of electricity coursing through him before sending multiple jolts.

Orsino soon fell again but Elizabeth didn't turn away this time, ignoring the skeletons. She knew they would stop coming once he was truly dead and could no longer summon them. As soon as he reincarnated she froze him, this time slowing him down. Varric helped her, shooting a bursting arrow, exploding into miasma. Hidden in the mist, Elizabeth pulled into the Fade and hastened everyone's movements before summoning a firestorm. She glared at Orsino, knowing he was nearly dead. She brought her staff up, pulling on all her reserves. Before she could deal the killing blow, however, she felt three sharp pains in her back, losing her breath. Her eyes widened and she dropped her staff.

Despite the loud commotion, the only sound in Fenris's ears was the sound of wood and metal hitting stone. He whirled around and saw Elizabeth drop to her knees, mere feet away from a near dead Harvester, surrounded by skeletons. He screamed in anger and ran over, cutting through the skeletons quickly. Aveline ran over as well, slamming her shield into Orsino and plunging her sword into his head, twisting it and yanking it out. Varric came over, kneeling down. "Oh shit, Hawke..."

Fenris touched Elizabeth's face. "Stay awake." He looked at her back, jaw clenching. There were four arrows sticking out of her, blood seeping through her robes.

Aveline knelt beside them and grabbed Elizabeth's shoulders, holding her tight. She nodded at Fenris.

Fenris looked at Elizabeth. "This will hurt." He gripped the arrow in her shoulder and put his hand beside it, yanking it out. Elizabeth cried out and would have fallen forward but Aveline kept holding her. Varric put Bianca down and let Elizabeth grip his hand as Fenris pulled another arrow out. Elizabeth screamed, the only thing slowing her tears the fact that her eyes were clenched shut. Fenris gritted his teeth and pulled another out, leaving one to go. Elizabeth didn't make a sound, her grip on Varric's hand loosening. Aveline shook her shoulders lightly.

Varric tapped Elizabeth's cheek. "Hawke. C'mon, Hawke. Lizzy...snap out of it!"

Aveline looked to Fenris, who squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. "Lizzy, please. You promised."

"Just-" Everyone looked at Elizabeth as she managed to choke out a word. "Get. It. Out." She regained her grip on Varric's hand as she snapped out of the lapse of concisnous.

Fenris nodded and pulled the arrow but it wouldn't budge. He tried harder but Elizabeth half screamed half cried. He stopped, shaking his head. "It's in your spine. I...I'm sorry."

Elizabeth nodded, catching her breath. She was trembling like a leaf, but she composed herself. "Break the shaft. Don't let it stick out so; you have to break it."

"Hawke, you know we can't get it out like that." Aveline looked into her friend's eyes. Despite their differences, she had to protect her.

Varric shook his head. "Actually, we can. Or should I say, he can." He looked at Fenris.

Fenris shook his head. "I'm not doing that. That's a weapon, not something to be used on-"

Elizabeth shot him a look over her shoulder. "Andraste's ass you just yanked three arrows out of my back like it was nothing, but you won't break one on the chance that you can take it out cleanly later?"

Fenris set his jaw but nodded, taking the arrow with both hands and snapping the shaft, dropping the larger part.

Elizabeth sighed, dipping her head. Slowly, she felt around for her staff. She took it and allowed the others to help her up. Her legs were wobbly but she could stand alone. Aveline handed her a strong potion to heal her and numb the pain. Elizabeth tossed it back and shuddered as the effect was instant. She twirled her staff a bit and nodded, leading them back into the courtyard.


	9. Insanity and Drinking

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes as she saw Meredith wielding her sword in the courtyard. "We both knew this would happen. The question is, why now?"

Meredith laughed and Varric raised an eyebrow at her sword and the way she laughed, almost as though she were crazed. "They will say you died protecting the city, killed by blood mages."

Elizabeth laughed and smeared a streak of her own blood over her nose. "No, Meredith. They'll say she eliminated all the threats to Kirkwall. Namely, you." She grabbed her staff and brought the Maker's fist down upon Meredith, laughing inwardly at the irony that the knight-commander was hurt by the Maker himself. Fenris charged in, fighting Meredith with all his might. Aveline stood in front of Elizabeth, acting as a bodyguard while Varric shot a volley of arrows as the statues came to life to join the fight. Elizabeth sent jolt after jolt of electricity coursing through Meredith before Aveline knocked her down to shield her from a statue. Varric shot a miasmic flask at Meredith before shooting a bursting arrow at the statue. Fenris took advantage of the miasma and whirled around, slicing Meredith up several times before she could react. Elizabeth formed a crushing prison around the nearest statue before sending a fireball at one on its way. Aveline slammed her shield into the statue, knocking it down before blocking another statue's fist. Varric took careful aim and shot the statue in its head, which seemed to cause more damage than ordinary. Elizabeth drank a lyrium potion before gathering energy from the Fade to hasten everyone and summoning a firestorm.

The last statue fell and Elizabeth, Aveline, and Varric approached Meredith, who was starting to glow red. Her breathing sounded labored, but she was still hysterical. Varric's eyes widened as he made the connection, realizing that Meredith was the one who'd bought the idol from Bartrend. Elizabeth nodded her head, understanding the same. She smirked as Meredith turned to stone, a look of agony forever on her face. Elizabeth eyed the templars who came to examine the new statue. When she was convinced they would not attack, she turned and led her friends out of the Gallows and to the Hanged Man for some well earned drinks, this time on the house.

After several rounds, Elizabeth sighed and squeezed her eyes shut, wincing slightly. "Varric, have you ever told your listeners a story that involved me being injured?"

Varric laughed and raised his mug. "Now what would be the fun in that?"

Elizabeth smirked. "Then they're in for a shock." She looked at Fenris and nodded. Aveline cleared a spot off a table and Elizabeth laid on it on her stomach. There was a hush among the crowd as Fenris stood beside her, running his fingers along her muscles in an attempt to relax her. He glowed blue and plunged his hand into her back, not going all the way through but still clearly entering her. Elizabeth opened her mouth to cry out but no sound came, her hands clenching into fists as her arms shot out in front of her. Then, just as quickly, the pain was over, replaced by loss of breath. She trembled slightly as she rolled onto her side, looking up at Fenris.

Fenris held up the half of the arrow that had been stuck in Elizabeth's spine, miraculously not paralyzing her. Varric nodded, holding a hand out toward Elizabeth. "Your Champion fought and killed the Harvester in the Gallows with four arrows sticking out of her back. One could not be removed, so she bravely had Fenris here break the shaft so she could still fight if needed. And more fighting was needed, for Meredith turned on us, mind twisted by a corrupted idol. Injured and very nearly paralyzed, our champion fought Meredith and four statues that came to life until the insane knight commander fell, killed by her own vanity."

The crowd cheered and applauded, another round finding its way to the group. Elizabeth smiled and sat up, looking at Fenris. She mouthed the words 'thank-you', to which he replied "I am yours. Ask, and it is done."


End file.
